No Longer A Game
by skysong.dragonfire
Summary: I've decided to ignore all the books except 'Ender's game'...(I'll tell you more about it in the 1st chapter)...anyway, there's another war coming, and as Ender travels back to Earth, he learns more about himself...


A few words  
  
I've read most of the books in Ender's trilogy, including 'Ender's Game', 'The Speaker of the Dead', 'Ender's Shadow', 'Shadow of the Hegemon', 'Shadow Puppet', 'First Meetings', 'Children of the Mind' and many more. But after 'Ender's Game', I couldn't really get the other books to fit in. They're good, but they're just not the thing I expected. Then suddenly, a story came to me, one that I could try. I know I'm not a good writer, but I have written other fanfiction, and is used to think of stories from the character I read. So...this is how the story formed.  
  
I know I'll never write well. but I wanted to try this story, I started typing. I will never be as good as Card, and I'm not even a native English speaker (Which means, I do have a lot of grammar/vocabulary problems, so please try to ignore them). But I tried this story, and if you have the time, please read it.  
  
Since I said I disliked what happened to Ender after the war, I decided to pick up from there. I would only use Ender, Valentine, and some of the people from Ender's Game. I almost put Jane in, but decided not to. Ender will have to do his own hacking (smile). It will be three thousand years after the Bugger war, and there is going to be a new war. So, here it is...  
  
  
  
01  
  
To: kreg@battleschool  
  
From: ted@commandschool  
  
Re: Is he ready?  
  
The war is coming soon. I think we only have five years left. We need a commander. You said Crent Copper will make it, will he? Keep finding someone else. I¡¦ve seen the researches, and he is very different from Ender Wiggin. Does he know that he will be just like Ender after the war-a killer? Will he cope with that? You should think about those that I say. A commander is in need. We need him soon.  
  
Andrew ¡¥Ender¡¦ Wiggin sat on his chair, thinking. He has been doing that for a long time. The computer is still on, showing something he is thinking about.  
  
¡§Ender?¡¨ A girl opened the door, and entered. Looking similar to the younger teenager, her name is Valentine Wiggin, sister of the famous Ender.  
  
¡§Hi Val. You should look at this.¡¨ He pointed at the computer.  
  
¡§What¡¦s that?¡¨  
  
¡§Something I made. A technology that will allow you and me to return to our childhood looks. Even though our memory wouldn¡¦t change, our thoughts will form as a kid as well.¡¨  
  
¡§That isn¡¦t possible, is it?¡¨  
  
¡§Come one, Val. It¡¦s been three thousand years, and you¡¦re telling me this kind of technology isn¡¦t possible?¡¨  
  
¡§Then everyone in the world must be using it.¡¨  
  
¡§No,¡¨ He looked as though he almost smiled. ¡§I made it all by myself. And it¡¦s only capable of doing this once, on two people.¡¨  
  
¡§Why, though?¡¨ She looked at him. ¡§Why would you need such a thing?¡¨  
  
¡§Let¡¦s go back, Val.¡¨  
  
¡§Let¡¦s go back to Earth.¡¨  
  
She stared. This isn¡¦t possible, is it? She never thought of going back to Earth. It isn¡¦t their home anymore, and it¡¦s been a long time since they were in contact with anything on Earth. She didn¡¦t like the idea.  
  
¡§No, Ender.¡¨ She shook her head. ¡§We can¡¦t.¡¨  
  
¡§Why not though, Val? I¡¦ve found a home for the Buggers, one which no human will interrupt. We can live together, hiding in a home me made together, and learn about childhood.¡¨  
  
¡§So that¡¦s what you have in mind?¡¨ She was angry, this isn¡¦t anything like Ender. ¡§Finding about something we never had enough? It would never be a childhood, it would only be torture. No one can have a childhood for a second time.¡¨  
  
Ender sighed. ¡§I guess then, I¡¦ll have to tell you the truth.¡¨  
  
¡§What truth?¡¨  
  
She is still mad, and isn¡¦t going to let it go for a while.  
  
¡§I need to go back, Val.¡¨ He sighed. ¡§It¡¦s not about childhood. If I don¡¦t go back soon, I¡¦ll go crazy.¡¨  
  
And why is that?¡¨ She didn¡¦t understand, and didn¡¦t really want to.  
  
¡§I¡¦ve been thing about this a long time, and I finally got to the fact that I need to set my foot on Earth, and learn about human.¡¨  
  
¡§You¡¦re nearly twenty, and you need to know about humans?¡¨  
  
¡§Humans¡Karen¡¦t the same anymore. It¡¦s been a long time. I don¡¦t know¡KI just feel the urge. If you won¡¦t come, Val,¡¨ He looked down, and said in an almost whisper, ¡§I¡¦ll have to leave you, and go myself. I know you don¡¦t understand, I can¡¦t describe it. It¡¦s just something I feel.¡¨  
  
She looked away. It pained her to see the look on her brother, the look of pain. Pain from war.  
  
¡§I¡¦ll go.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I tried out short...if you have the time, please review! 


End file.
